Happy Together
by sazcmc
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are dating and he thought everything was great. Until Sharpay starts dating Zeke, Troy becomes jealous. He tells Sharpay, but how does she take it? And what will happen from then on?
1. Trailor

**Happy Together**

**Trailor**

**Troy thought he was in love with his girlfriend and things couldn't have been better**

_Screen shows Troy walking with his arm over Gabriellas shoulder and hers around his waist, they are smiling._

_"I love you Gabi" Troy leaned down and whispered in her ear, she smiled._

_"I love you too Troy" She replied and they stopped walking, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Just as they do Sharpay walks past with Ryan, she see's Troy and Gabriella and looks away._

_Fades out_

**But when his best friend gets her own boyfriend...**

_Screen shows Sharpay and Zeke walking together outside, Zeke stops and steps in front of Sharpay._

_"Sharpay will you be my girlfriend?" He asks, and looks her deeply in the eyes, waiting for a respons._

_"Yes!" She smiles and he leans down and kisses her, softly. Just as this happens Troy walks past on his own, he stops and stares in shock at Sharpay and Zeke._

_Screen goes black_

**...is he jealous?**

_Shows Gabriella and Troy standing at Gabriellas locker, speaking. Troy catches sight of Sharpay walking down the corridor with Zekes arm around her waist._

_"Anyway, Troy I thought tonight we could go to the Pizzeria and then we could go see a movie?" Gabriella tried to explain, "Troy?" Gabriella waves her hand in front of his face._

_"Huh?" Troy looks at her breaking his gaze from Sharpay and Zeke. He adds, "Yeah sounds great." Troy turns and walks away from Gabriella and over to Sharpay and Zeke._

**And what will happen from there onwards?**

_Shows Sharpay sitting in the theatre seats watching the empty stage, she was just relaxing in her free period, Mrs Darbus was not there. Troy walks up and sits down beside her._

_"Hey Troy." Sharpay smiles and he smiles back._

_"Shar...I need to tell you something..." Troy stammers_

_"Go on then, tell me.." Troy takes Sharpays hand._

_"I think I like you. As in, I think I have a crush on you."_

**What will become of life as we know it, at East High?**

_Shows Sharpay slapping Troy hard across the face on the theatre stage._

_"Don't be so stupid Troy!" Sharpay shrieked_

_Screen goes black_

_Shows Gabriella crying in an empty classroom, Ryan walks in._

_"Are you okay Gabi?" He bends down beside her, she shakes her head and pulls him in and hugs him tightly, he hugs her back._

_Screen fades out_

_Shows Sharpay and Ryan walking up the aisle in the theatre to go out to the hallway. Sharpay sniffs._

_"Do you smell that?" She turns to Ryan and he nods._

_"Is something burning?"  
They open the door and walk out, in the hall way at the end there is a blazing fire, and the smoke alarms have been burnt and are no longer going off._

_"Oh...My...God.." Sharpay stares at it, Ryan grabs her and they run back into the theatre._

_Screen flashes off._

_Screen flashes on to outside the school, where the ambulance, police and fire engines are outside trying to put out the fire. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor and Zeke are all there too. Suddenly, inside the school, explodes._

_"Sharpay!!!!!!!" Troy screams_

_"Ryan!!!!!" Gabriella shrieks_

**HAPPY TOGETHER**

**COMING SOON**

**

* * *

**

R&R please, tell me what you think of the story cause I really wanna get this up:) Thanks guys.

Coop XxX


	2. Mornings, Pressure and Texts

**Mornings, Pressure and Texts**

Troy Bolton woke up feeling as happy as ever, he had everything to be happy about. He had great friends, a fantastic best friend, and the best girlfriend any guy could ever have asked for, he was captain and star player of East High's basketball team and he was getting average B's in all his classes - which was really good since he needed to have at least a C in every class to stay in the basketball team - so he was positive life was great. Greater than great as a matter of fact. He looked on his bedside table and sleepily rubbed his eyes. Slamming the alarm off so it would stop making that loud, disturbing beeping noise he picked up his cellphone.

**3 New Messages**

It said on the front screen, he smiled checking to see who they were from, **Gabi**, **Shar**, **Chad**, his phone read. He read them and replied quickly before getting up to go for a shower.

**hey troy b-ball after skool 2day. Chad**_ok chad c u there. Troy_

**wake up u sleepyhed!!! Shar x**_aghhh im awake shar! dont do dat! howz u? Troy x_

**hey wot u doin after skool 2day? luv u! Gabi xxx**_got b-ball soz wot u doin after skool? luv u 2!!! Troy xxx_

Troy walked into the shower and switched it on, changing the temperature a little to get it perfect. He spent around ten minutes washing his hair and washing himself before he emerged. He put a towel around his waist and brushed his teeth, not bothering to dry his hair with the towel he just left it dripping for now. He grabbed his blue gym bag and put his basketball uniform in it, then took a pair of jeans and a green top with black sleeves from the elbow down with a black stripe across the chest, out. Towel drying his hair he put on his clothes and threw the towel carelessly on the floor. _I'm messy...so what?_ He smirked and checked his phone again. No messages. He walked out of his room and headed down the hallway, he could hear is mom and dad in the kitchen as he walked down the wooden stairs listening to them creak with every step he took.

* * *

He sat down to breakfast with his mom and dad, who were debating over what his mother was going to buy at the shops that evening.

"So Troy," His father said as he sat down, "Basketball practise tonight, I expect to see you there."  
"I will dad." He promised.  
"Not like last time, when you left to be with that girfriend of yours..." Troys dad continued.

"Her names Gabriella." Troy put in.

"Basketball comes first, remember that. Number 1: Basketball. Number 2: Other stuff. Just be glad that singing things over now you can concentrate 100 on the game."  
"Dad..."  
"You aren't auditioning this year, your friends might be okay with it but I certainly am not."  
"Dad!"  
"What?" Troys dad looked up from his breakfast.

"I'll do what I want, okay?"  
And with that Troy got up from breakfast, grabbed his school bag which was lying where he had thrown it the night before, right next to the front door. He left the house and walked down the path sighing, slinging his bag over his shoulder. He felt his cellphone vibrate in his pocket and looked at it.

**1 New Message from: Shar**

**hey troy wot u doin? u walkin 2 skool? x**_yeh i am r u? wots ur morning been like? x_

Troy walked down the road a little, he liked walking to school because it was quite scenic. He lived right across the road from the park, which was all tree's and a small pathway going through it, he always liked walked around a part of it in the morning and on the way home from school. Inside he could see owners taking dogs for walks, a few were of their leashes, he could hear the dogs barking in the park. On the other side of the road there were terraced houses. They were quite old, as far as he knew they were about 100 years old, they had large windows and were about three storeys high, they had small back gardens and even smaller front gardens. They had huge chimneys on the roof and were quite thin houses. His phone vibrated again, he knew it was from Sharpay so he read the message immediately.

**yeh i am there alredy duh! wel ryans been a geek as usual im practisin in da theatre x**_im nearly there an ryans always a geek! hav fun! x_

Troy crossed the road and the school came into view, with its grounds, and the tree's. There were a few buses parked in front of the building, Troy remembered he had used to catch the bus until his family had moved closer to the school through the Summer. He smiled, remembering it was a month till the end of term, and nearly a year since he had first met Gabriella at the ski lodge. They were both going up there again this New Year, with their familes to bring in the New Year. Troy could hardly wait.

Troy walked into the school and saw Gabriella putting some books into her locker, she turned and saw him. They greeted eachother with a hug and a quick kiss on the lips, she closed her locker door and walked with him to his, he had his arm around her shoulder, pulling him to her and she had casually placed are arm around his waist. As they turned the corner he looked down at her and she looked up at him.

"I love you Gabi." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Troy" She smiled as he stopped and stood in front of her, gently kissing her, she returned it.

Sharpay walked out of the theatre and saw Troy and Gabriella, she looked away and walked down the hallway without saying a word.

* * *

**Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :) It was quite Troyella here, and even though this is a Troypay centric fanfic, there will be very little and more Zekepay Troyella and a hint of Ryella and Troypay. Okay? (Teehee that rhymed) Anyway!**

_AngelEyes2332**: Thanks! I will try to update the whole story as fast as possible, but heres the first installment.**_

_laughincity15**: Good to know! Thanks a lot. :) Hope you love it the whole way through.**_

_TheEquivelantOfTroysSharpay**: Longest review ever! Thanks so much haha. I did think this out, and I am glad to have starte this, I can't wait to see whats going to happen too, if you get me. Thanks for the compliments. I am a big Troypay fan. :)**_

_Angel Of The Starz**: Thanks so much! Hope you like the first chapter.**_

**Again thanks to all my reviewers, you mean so much to me. Without your reviews the first chapter would not have been made!  
Coop XxX**


	3. Boyfriends Girlfriends and Jealousy?

**Boyfriends, Girlfriends and Jealousy?**

The very next day, Sharpay walked alone through the main school hallway clicking her heels as she went, with a sour expression on her face. People parted like the Red Sea had done for Moses, except they parted for her in fear. Up at the top of the corridor where she was headed, was her pink locker - the only pink one in the school in fact - but someone was blocking the pink locker. Zeke Baylor.

_Why is Zeke standing at my locker?_ She asked herself as she marched over to him, holding her hot pink cellphone in her left hand.

"Baylor?! What are you doing at my locker?!" She asked him, sharply, folding her arms across her chest.

"Getting to the point, I like that." Zeke smiled as he greeted her with a gently punch on the arm, she looked at where he had punched her in distaste. Zeke swallowed nervously. He held out a plastic bag.

"I baked you some cookies..." He offered the bag to her, at which her face softened and she took the bag of cookies.

"Thanks." She said slowly, as Zeke stepped aside she did her locker combination. _6-22-8 _she thought to herself as she did it, and then her locker opened to revieal some tinsel and a mirror, a few books were at the bottom of the locker, she put her cookies in and her bag, taking care not to damage the cookies.

"So is that all?" She said as she slammed her locker door shut, and turned back to Zeke.

"Actually no...can you meet me in the park? After school? Please." Zeke said, looking pleadingly at Sharpay, who smiled a bit. She couldn't help but have a soft spot for Zeke, she secretly adored bakers at heart. Not that she would admit that.

"Yes okay Zeke." She smiled and saw his face light up a little when she said that.

"Great! I'll see you there, after school." She nodded as he said that and then she turned on her heels and walked away, feeling as though she was floating, finally a guy was paying her some attention. Sharpay decided to stop and sneak a glance back to see if he was still there, as she turned he waved at her. He had been watching her walk away, she smiled and waved back before turning around again.

_Crap!_ She cringed to herself, _That would have been so cool if I hadn't turned around_ she thought to herself as she walked into the theatre.

Sharpay was sitting on the edge of the stage it was her free fourth period and unusually nobody was int he theatre. She sighed, bored and swung her legs childishly, listening to the sound of her heels skimming the floor. Eventually she was too bored.

"Guess I'll amuse myself." She said to herself, standing up she walked over to the cd player and picked up the black microphone sitting beside it she pressed play on the CD player. She then placed it on the stand at Kelsi's piano and sat down, she started to play along with the CD. She slowly started to sing, quietly to begin with.

_"We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, and I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No-one told me, I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start"_

With that Sharpay got up as the drumbeat began and slowly began to move along the stage as if she was singing with someone else.

_"And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful Journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning_

_With you"_

Sharpay then slowed her movements to a halt and breathed her words quietly.

_"We were strangers, on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you"_

Sharpay moved again softly to the music, to the piano and drumbeat, to the violin and the harp. She smiled, enjoying herself, this was better than nothing thats for sure.

_"And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful Journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning_

_With you"_

Sharpay prepared her voice in her head to start singing the solo, moving herself around dramatically and putting all her emotion into the song.

_"Knew there was somebody somewhere_

_That we love in the dark_

_Now I know my dreams moving on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothings gonna tear us apart_

_"And life is a road and I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever_

_Wonderful Journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning_

_With you"_

The song ended and Sharpay breathed heavily, parly exhausted by the movement and the drama. She heard a clapping and turned to see Troy, she hadn't even noticed him. She blushed a little.

"Troy I didn't know you were here, you should have told me." She said, sitting down at the edge of the stage.

"Well I wasn't till I heard you singing." He laughed and hugged her tightly.

"How are things with you and Gabi?" Sharpay asked, smiling, she liked knowing about their love life.

"Great, we're going out tonight, actually." Troy smiled, happily.

"I'm meeting Zeke in the park tonight." Sharpay smiled.

"Oh?" Troy asked, showing a smile but in his mind he wasn't terribly sure. _Stop being selfish..._ he thought to himself and gave her a hug. "I'm really happy for you if you get together." He smiled and she smiled back returning the hug.

Sharpay walked into the park after school, she was walking slowly and watching the fallen leaves across the small gravel pathways. She saw Zeke sitting on a bench, and her heart softened. He was missing basketball practise to be here she realised. Wondering to herself why she had been so mean to him earlier, she had been like she used to be.

"An Ice Queen.." She muttered quietly to herself when Zeke noticed her walking up the path he smiled, and she saw his eyes light up. She smiled, and felt her her whole mood shift. Sharpay had always had a soft spot for Zeke, she was just afraid that if she acted normal around him, he would see right through her.

"Hey Shar." Zeke smiled and got up to greet her with a hug this time, instead of a punch to the arm. Sharpay smiled and returned the hug, it was tight like he didn't want to let her go, and yet so gentle at the same time.

"Hey Zeke." Sharpay said as they broke apart. "What did you want me here for?" She asked, slowly.

"Well..." Zeke swallowed, and looked at her, they started walking round the park slowly, he continued, "Shar, I've always liked you, thats why I baked you cookies, and why I baked you brownies and all the other things I made." He said, referring back to when Sharpay had recieved the Chocolate Fudge Brownies from Zeke, she had loved them.  
"I loved those." She smiled and he looked at her happily.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I really like you Sharpay, and..." He trailed off nervously as they stopped and stood facing eachother.

"Sharpay will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, nervously but that faded away as a smile crept across Sharpays face.

"Yes!" She smiled, and he leaned down slowly their lips met. Sharpays heart felt like it had exploded. _Now I'll never be an Ice Queen again..._ She thought to herself as they kissed.

Troy was walking home from school, Coach had cancelled basketball practise on the account of Zeke not being there, and he was going to drop his bag off before going out to the mall with his girlfriend, Gabriella. He looked into the park, the one he loved looking down at everyday. Just then he saw Zeke, kissing someone. _Oh no...Sharpays gonna be crushed..._ He thought to himself, and then as he saw the long blonde hair, and as they broke apart, he saw the perfect face which was like an angel, he realised it _was_ Sharpay. He dropped his mouth open in shock and ran home quickly. He hadn't expected _that_ to happen.

As soon as he got in the door he threw his bag onto the ground and shut the door quickly behind him, before he ran up the stairs and into his room, grabbing the phone that sat on the table at the top of the stairs as he went. He dialled Gabriellas number and luckily she answered.

"Hello?" Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Hey Gabi its me." Troy said panting a little bit from the run.

"Oh, hey Troy whats up? You sound a little out of breath." Gabriella asked, concerned.

"Just basketball...what you up to?" He lied.

"I was just getting ready to go over to the mall." She said, slowly, confused.

"Oh right, yeah about that, I can't come. My dad said since he cancelled basketball because of Zeke, then I need to practise till dinner." He lied again.

"That is so unfair!" Gabriella moaned.

"I'm really sorry..." He said slowly, and wanted to take it all back instantly.

"Okay well I'll just go see Taylor instead."  
"Okay well I better go practise, Dads counting the minutes I am on the phone."  
"Okay bye Troy, love you."  
"Bye Gabi, love you too."

With that Troy hung up, he felt guilty for lying to Gabriella, but he didn't feel like going out at all anymore, he lay down on his bed and pulled the covers up over his face. _I'm being so selfish, of course Sharpay can have a boyfriend I know Zeke will treat her right, he's a great guy. I mean if I have a girlfriend surely she can have a boyfriend? Right?_ Troy shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**Hey all, hope you liked the second chapter:) I enjoyed writing it, and if you have any questions just ask. I feel a bit weird about Troy suddenly not wanting to go to the mall with Gabi but hopefully, he explained it enough, he was just so shocked. Anyway time to replied to my lovely Reviewers:**

_heart.breaker.promise.maker**: Thank you very much! I am a HUGE Troypay fan (obviously) and I'm glad that you like my story even though you don't like Troypay so much. Thank you! **_

_AngelEyes2332**: Thank you! Yes Go Troypay! Tootles. :)**_

_Anonymous**: Thank you very much! Much appreciated!**_

_actingalex13**: Bwah! I love your stories! Jacks a bum I know, and Sharpay is wow! Haha, well yeah thank you very much and all your questions will be answered soon! **_

**Remember this is TROYPAY. Which means just cause Sharpay doesn't like Troy as a boyfriend for a long time peoples feelings change!**

**Now I am going to go and sleep, I have a cold. :( Terribly near Christmas. I hate Winter! But i love it...**

**Coop XxX**


	4. Distractions, Kisses and Shouting

**Distractions, Kisses and Shouting**

The next morning Sharpay walked into school with Zekes arm casually around her shoulders, she had her arm around his waist and they were both smiling broadly. People stopped and whispered, but they were good whispers.

_"When did they...?"_

_"...so cute.."_

_"...aww thats so sweet..."_

_"...I'm so happy for them..."_

Sharpay smiled and rested her head on Zekes chest, he was just the perfect height for her, they stopped outside her locker and they let go of eachother so she could get her books out, she slowly did her combination _6-22-8_ and hr locker door snapped open, inside she checked in the mirror her make-up was okay and just then she felt arms around her waist. She smiled and put her hands on them, turning around she put her arms around Zekes neck, smiling she kissed him, and he kissed her back. Sharpay had to stand on her tip-toes to do so but she liked it, she felt Zekes arms around her and she felt safe, and warm.

"Geez guys, get a room." Chad Danforth walked up the corridor with his arm around his girlfriend Taylor, who was smiling quite widely, to match his.

"So you guys finally got together then?" Taylor asked, smiling at the new romance.

"Yep." Sharpay said, as they broke the kiss and turned to face them with their arms around eachother.

"When did it happen?" Taylor inquired.

"Just last night." Zeke replied, looking at Sharpay, his eyes were twinkling and so were hers as they gazed at eachother.

"Who else knows?" Chad asked looking around suspiciously. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sometimes I am amazed at how dense my boyfriend can be." Taylor laughed.

"The whole school knows hopefully. We _were_ just kissing in the hall..." Zeke said, slowly. Taylore and Sharpay giggled.

"Hey man! Don't kill my groove..." Chad said, offended and hitting Zeke, who in turn punched Chad on the arm.

Troy and Gabriella walked over, holding hands just then and smiled at the small gathering outside of Sharpays locker. Sharpay was now getting the two books she needed out her locker and putting her handbag inside, she slammed the door shut and smiled at the group as Zeke put his arm back around her waist again. Gabriella noticed this and smiled, winking.

"Ooh, when did this happen?" She smiled nodding at Zeke and Sharpay.

"Last night, isn't it the sweetest thing?" Taylor grinned. Gabriella nodded, but Troy couldn't keep his eyes off Sharpay. Zeke waved his hand in front of Troys face playfully and everybody laughed as he shook his head and snapped out of his daze.

"Eyes off my girlfriend." Zeke said in a joking defensive manner. Troy just laughed and so did Sharpay, nervously.

"Sorry man.." Troy said in his nervous laugh, Gabriella hit Troy playfully.

That day at lunchtime Sharpay sat next to Zeke in the canteen, and Ryan came down to sit beside Sharpay.  
"I'm really happy for you guys." Ryan said smiling, "But, if you hurt her I will kill you." He said widening his eyes. Zeke froze and looked at Ryan, Sharpay was looking between the two guys pretending she hadn't just heard that.

"You mean it?!" Zeke asked in a strangled voice.

"...No!" Ryan laughed, Sharpay laughed and Zeke laughed nervously as they all began to eat their lunch Chad and Troy sat down across from them, smiling at them.

"Hey guys." Chad said as he sat down, Troy nodded and they all started speaking about what they were doing that evening.

"Well I dunno about you guys but Shar and I are going on our first date tonight." Zeke said and he turned to face Sharpay, leaning down to kiss her, she and they started kissing, quite passionately.

"STOP IT!" Troy yelled. The whole table went silent, in fact the whole cafeteria went silent and looked at Troy. "We are trying to eat." He added, and looked at his plate.

* * *

**Hey all and again sorry for the long update I didn't mean to take so long, I have been ill! I'm better now Yay!! Thanks for all your concern even if you didn't care! Its nearly Christmas! I'm thinking of writing an HSM Christmas Oneshot, any ideas? Message them to me or add them in your review:D**

_AngelEyes2332**: Thanks! You cared, yay! Ooo pink polka socks...interesting :P**_

_Angel Of The Starz**: Heres hte update! Sorry it took so long, my loyal reviewer you are! **_

_dayspassby**: Oh thank you I feel so special now, hope you keep on reading and enjoy!**_

_Ryuu Amethyst**: Teehee Troy is angry now too, lets see what happens next :O Thanks! I love it.**_

_LanaLang79**: Aww thanks, I love Troypay too:O**_

_laughingcity15**: Aww you're nice, thank you so much heres your update!**_

_Ashleys Fool**: Thanks so much, I'll watch out for those grammar mistakes, ta!**_

_TheEquivalentOfTroysSharpay**: Teehee I know but how will she react?! She might take it terribly cause look, her and Zeke are so Happy Together (get it? hehe) **_

_zashleyalways**: Here ya are! GO TROYPAY FOREVER!!!!!! (GTF!)**_

**Anyway look at all those lovely reviewers, aren't they great? I love you all. :P You know it, hehe. Anyway I am off, its late and I am tired I have school in the morning, and Admin first, ew!!! I hate Admin!**

**Coop XxX**


	5. Anger, Jealousy and Confessions

**Anger, Jealousy and Confessions**

Sharpay huffed quietly to herself, she was angry at Troy for his behaviour at lunch. It was after school now and Sharpay was sitting in one of the chairs, _her_ chair, in the theatre audience. Nobody else was there of course, Mrs Darbus had packed up and gone home entrusting Sharpay to lock up as she often did. Mrs Darbus understood Sharpay needed to be at the theatre to ease her mind of troubles sometimes. Sharpay frowned remembering the aftermath of Troys little outburst.

_"STOP IT!" Troy yelled. The whole table went silent, in fact the whole cafeteria went silent and looked at Troy. "We are trying to eat." He added, and looked at his plate. Meanwhilst everybody stood stock still, Troy wasn't the kind of guy to just shout at his friends like that and nobody had ever minded when him and Gabriella had been so loved up. Nobody had said a word, whilst it had been quite sickening. Sharpay looked at Troy and narrowed her eyes._

_"Whats your deal?!" She asked him, clearly very angry at him._

_"C'mon Shar, lets blow." Zeke said as he stood up from the table, Sharpay nodded while Troy just stared at his plate._

_"Don't leave guys..." Chad tried to convince them, whilst he was glaring at Troy._

_"Its okay Chad, really. You can't help your excuse for a friend here." Sharpay retorted as they walked away. Gabriella and Taylor had been in the food line when Troy had shouted, and were now walking over. They sat down where Sharpay and Zeke had been. Ryan was just sitting there, shocked.  
"What happened?" Gabriella asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich._

_"Well doofus here, shouted at Sharpay and Zeke because they were kissing." Chad said, harshly hitting Troy on the head. Troy looked at Chad, Taylor shook herhead._

_"Idiot." Was all she said._

Sharpay only knew most of this because Taylor and Gabriella had told her in Chemistry, Sharpay was still fuming. How dare he?! He has no right to even...her thoughts were interrupted as Troy came and sat beside her. She looked at him, obviously angry. Troy tried a smile.

"Hey Sharpay.." He said slowly, and she fakely smiled at him.

"Shar...I need to tell you something..." Troy stammered as he took her hand. Sharpay looked down.

"Go on then..tell me." She was still angry, but she couldn't remain angry at Troy, he was her friend.

"I think I like you. As in, I think I have a crash on you." He said quickly. And to his surprise Sharpay started laughing.

"Very funny." She said as she stood up and pushed past him, walking down the main aisle towards the stage. Troy soon stood up and quickly followed after her.

"Sharpay you don't understand!" Troy said as he followed her down, she climbed up onto the stage and looked down at him as he jumped up.

"No Troy, you don't understand. I have a boyfriend, you have a girlfriend. Thats just how it is. You and I are best friends and thats how I want it to remain. For good. Okay?" She explained, calmy. Troy was shocked by her calmness, he thought she would have been shrieking by now, not that he wanted her to.

"But Sharpay haven't you ever though about you and I being together?"

"No." She replied, flatly.

"Well I have..." Troy said as he walked towards her, and he took her hands. She snatched them away from him. Troy could see in her eyes now, she was

"Don't be so stupid Troy!" She shrieked and brought her hand up slapping him hard across the face. Troy fell over due to the force of her slap and the shock. He put his hand to his now red, sore cheek. Sharpay gasped, she hadn't meant to hurt him so much.

"Oh my god, Troy. I am so sorry I really didn't mean to..." She said quickly, letting her voice trail off, she kneeled and removed his hand, it looked quite bruised. Sharpays heart was pounding and Troy was just speechless.

"I'll go get some ice. Yeah...ice." Sharpay slowly said and got up, walking out of the theatre, she knew they always stored ice in the school office, even though they had already gone home she could just go in and get it. As soon as Sharpay ha dleft the theatre Troy let go of his breath. He couldn't believe Sharpay had just done that, then he heard the sounds of heels clicking down the theatre aisle. She couldn't be back already could she? He turned, still holding his cheek and down walked his girlfriend Gabriella. Troys eyes widened, she didn't look too happy.

"Troy I saw everything." Gabriella said, firmly.

"I..can...explain?" Troy offered, nervously. Gabriella bit her lip.

"I have it in my mind to slap you right now."

"I know, hey well how about when Shar comes back, I'll tell her I'll be going and I'll meet you in your Scholastics room...you are the only one there now right?"

"I was just clearing up. You better be there. You have five minutes." She said sternly and turned on her heel, walking out most angrily. Troy let out another breath he had been holding.

Soon Sharpay returned, equipped with an ice pack, she put it on his cheek.

"That should numb the pain so keep it there for a while. And again, I'm really sorry. But what you said Troy...I..you...me..We"

"I know I get it Sharpay." Troy interrupted and stood up. "I have to go." He said and swallowed, jumping off the theatre stage.

"Okay, bye." Sharpay said and walked backstage.

Troy let the theatre and walked to Gabriellas study room for the Scholastics Decathlon. He found her there wiping all the equations off the board, she turned to face him.

"Gabriella I just wanna apologise." He started.

"For what?" She asked, turning to face him.

"For the things I said to Sharpay. I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little jealous is all."

"A little?!"

"Okay a lot. But I still want you and me to"  
"Troy you can't be in love with two girls." Gabriella interrupted.

"I know, but what about you and me?" Troy started walking over to her but she walked away from him.

"I don't know anymore Troy, maybe we should break..."

"Don't say that Gabi, I love you, you know I do." Troy looked crestfallen.

"But you love Sharpay too? She's your best friend I know, and I'm your girlfriend, Sharpay is my friend."

"So if what you're saying, you mean it?" Troy asked, walking to the door.

"Yeah, I do." She nodded.

"See you then." Troy turned and walked out the room, closing the door behind him he gave Gabriella one last look before walking away. Gabriella sat down on the floor, and felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

"Screw you Troy Bolton. SCREW YOU!" She shrieked in her anger and sadness, how had things gone so wrong? Only a few days ago they had been kissing in the hallways and telling eachother they loved eachother.

Ryan walked down the corridor, he had just been getting something from his locker that he had left when he heard someone sobbing, he though. He opened the door to one of the classrooms and found Gabriella sobbing on the floor, Ryans heart leaped. He stepped inside and closed the door quielty behind him, walking over beside her and he kneeled down to her level.

"Are you okay Gabi?" He asked quite concerned, only to have Gabriella shake her head and pull him in for a tight hug, he hugged her back. And soothed her, letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Its okay Gabi...I promise." He said softly.

* * *

**Hey! I was rading through it and I realised, my last chapter was SO short! I am sorry. :( So I wrote you all a lovely extra long one today and I hope it keeps you going! Hope you all enjoy it, it took me ages to write so be grateful and as always...**

**R&R!!! Speaking of which, what have my lovely reviewers been saying to me about our last chapter eh? Yay!**

_AngelEyes2332**: Oh blue and pink, fancy fancy lol. I am wearing black and purple stripey socks so ner! Haha, yep he is, hope you like. :)**_

_Angel Of The Starz**: Thanks! Well he didn't admit to that but he DID admit he thinks he likes Sharpay! OhMyGawsh...what will become of this?**_

_actingalex13**: Yep well there you go, Troy has admitted to Sharpay he likes her god. She didn't take it well did she...**_

_LanaLang79**: Hey thanks! Updated as quick as I could, as you can see! Who am I to deprive? Hehe...**_

_TroypayandZashleyLoving**: Teehee, I did know you meant yourself. I have a nice one in my mind, I think I'm gonna make it a 4 chapter story. Or something, but I wanna write it so it takes place at Christmas and ends at New Years. And i will explain, soon about your question.**_

_zashleyalways**: Yep he did, and now he's done more!**_

**Okay well I have decided that in this story there won't be much Troypay. I'm gonna end it in about 4 chapters, and THEN after New Year I will write a sequel. (Don't hate me!!!) And THAT will be very Troypay Ryella, I promise. If you wanna see Troypay go to my story Save Me. Its gonna have Troypay, but lots of drama too...but read it if you want Troypay NOW! Haha. Sorry :( I made the desicion whilst writing this chapter, and I think it would be the best thing since Sharpay is so loved up right now with Zeke. But we'll see...**

**Coop XxX**


	6. Arguements Friends and Anger

**Arguements, Friends, Anger**

Ryan walked home with Gabriella that night and she told him everything. Which of course was a little weird considering Sharpay was Ryans twin, but he was really good at being the considerate friend, nodding in the right places, touched her shoulder everytime she thought she might shed a tear.

"Well Gabi, Troy is my friend and Sharpay is my sister. But last night Sharpay told me how happy she was with Zeke and how she thought there could be a really good possibility of an actual relationship there. I don't think she feels the same way about Troy as he feels about her." Ryan explained, kindly. Gabriella just nodded.

"Well, she did slap him." Gabriella pointed out. Ryan laughed.

"As I expected. Sharpays first answer to shock, fear and hurt is usually violence."

"It is?"

Ryan nodded his reply and sat on the bed next to Gabriella, she rested her head on his shoulder and he put her arm friendly round her shoulders holding him tight to her.

"Gabi, Troy treated you like a jerk, theres no doubt about that. But you'll still be friends with him?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, if I can just yet."  
"Its just, I don't want anybody falling out and having fights over this...its not worth losing friendships over."  
"I know, I don't want that either, but I can't speak to Troy. He's hurt me. Maybe he's always been in love with Shar, maybe he's just jealous. But it hurts." Gabriella heaved a sob as she said the last part, her voice cracking. Ryan pulled her in close and gave her a long tight hug, to which she was only glad for.

"Hey? How 'bout we go to the mall, cheer ya up." Ryan looked at her with a face not too different from a little childs, he had such pleading eyes and this is what made Gabriella agree, with a smile.

Sharpay sat at the fountain in the middle of the mall drinking a banana milkshake. Zeke was holding her hand and he could see quite easily in her face that she was troubled and the more he probed and asked, everytime she shook her head in a definite reply she became more frustrated. It was all Troys fault she was feeling like this, she managed to convince herself. _If he hadn't come and made that stupid confession today I would be happy right now. Where was it a few months ago? When I had feelings for him? Where was it then when I needed it? Why now?! _Sharpay moaned out loud and closed her eyes, Zeke then took a chance and went in for the kill.

He kissed her, which of course made Sharpays heart lift a little and she responded to the kiss, he slowly leaned her backwards, but not too far.

"Eurgh!" Came a voice, to which they stopped and looked as Ryan and Gabriella stood there, Ryan seemed happy and Gabriella certainly had a soft smile on her face. Sharpay suddenly felt quite uncomfortable around Gabriella, she and Zeke stood up quickly.

"Listen Gabi...I" Sharpay started.

"Its okay Shar, its not your fault Troy feels those things. Its him who's the jerk, not you or me. Him." Gabriella said confidently. Ryan gave a triumphant nod, Sharpay smiled gratefully but Zeke was looking very confused.

"Whats going on?" He asked, tightening his grip around Sharpay.

Once they had all filled Zeke in on all that was going on and what had happened between Troy and Sharpay, and what had happened with Gabriella, Zeke sat on the fountain in shock. He was just speechless, and stunned.

"I'm gonna kill him." He breathed, Sharpays eyes widened. "Just kidding." He smiled, "But he had no right to do that to either of you." Zekes eyes were dark with anger.

"I know, its inconsiderate but he was just trying to tell me how he felt." Sharpay reasoned, "We always said we'd have an honest friendship."

"Its not like your dating him, doesn't need to be that honest.." Zeke retorted, moodily.

"But we're best friends Troy and I, I'd hate to know he was keeping secrets from me." Sharpay furrowed her brow in thought. Anger flashed through Zekes eyes.

"Sharpay what the hell?! Now it sounds like _he's_ your boyfriend, not me." Zeke complained.

"I don't know what you're talking about Zeke, you're over-reacting."

But Zeke just shook his head, meanwhilst Ryan and Gabriella who had seen this scene unfold before their very eyes were standing stock still in shock. What had happened to the lovely happy couple only moments before?

"I'm going. I'll call you later Sharpay." Zeke muttered and stormed off, the tension in the air was so thick. Sharpay turned to Ryan and Gabriella in a shocked expression, but also a hurt one.

"What just happened?" She asked in disbelief.

* * *

**Hey all sorry if this is shorter than before and not as good but I only had an hour to write it! I went out Christmas shopping today and bought loadsa stuff for my friends. I have decided what I am going to do for all you guys at Christmas, and New Years. I am gonna write a High School Musical Fanfiction that is four parts and takes place between Christmas and New year, beginning is Christmas, end is New Year. It will be a TROYPAY so there. Hope that makes y'all happy. :)**

**Lovely reviewer time!**

_teenagexdisaster**: Haha, he has, but now whats going on between Shar and Zeke? OO I updated as soon as possible, don't want any of my reviewers going insane...do I?**_

_laughingcity15**: Yep she's pretty strong haha! Updated fast.**_

_LanaLang79**: Oh thank you! this chapter is nothing in comparisn but I only had an hour to write it:( I will be reading your dramatic Troypay story tomorrow!**_

_ZASHLEYFAN4EVER**: Heres your update, always nice to know my work is appreciated! Haha. Thanks so much -snort-**_

_AngelEyes2332**: Haha today I was just wearing purple socks, how boring am I? I will be better tomorrow. :D**_

_zashleyalways**: Theres some Ryella fluff in this chapter. If ya like.**_

_actingalex13**: Well they are cracking now only after a few days? I think Zekes just angry, but you never know...**_

_TroypayandZashleyLoving**: I'm hoping the sequel will focus on both the couples, but remember at the end of the trailor, is Ryan and Sharpay even going to make it to the sequel?**_

_Tryanistique-xx**: Haha, now you got me actually WANTING to do that. Maybe in the third...**_

**Anyway all I am off to bed now. Night x**

**Coop XxX**


	7. Rumours Kisses and Phone Calls

**Rumours, Kisses and Phone Calls**

"Zeke I really think you over-reacted." Chad told his friend as they sat on the phone that night, Chad had phoned Zeke find out how he was feeling on the whole thing, which he would report back to Taylor who would then in turn tell Sharpay.

"I know, I feel really guilty. But I just don't know, because Sharpay was defending Troy and I felt like she was choosing him over me. I really did." Zeke explained. Chad put his hand over the microphone in the phone and repeated this to Taylor, who in turn told Sharpay who was on the phone speaking to Taylor. Chad felt like such a girl.

"I'm just so confused TayTay..." Sharpay cried out, and Taylor nodded, even though Sharpay couldn't see her.

"I know." She said quietly.

"I feel like she betrayed me somehow. I don't know Chad." Zeke said, and Chad did the same thing, Taylor then said it to Sharpay.

"I think you should give her a phone, see how she is? You know, apologise, you guys can work it out." Chad said, Taylor had her hand on his knee, to which he was grateful for.

"You know I think I will do that, thanks." Zeke said and then cut off, Chad hung up too and told Taylor who quickly came off the phone to Sharpay.  
"Hopefully they will work things out." Taylor said as she climbed onto Chads bed and lay beside him.

"Yeah, hopefully." Chad said and put his arm around her, pulling her to him. "You know..." He looked at her, suggestively which made her giggle.

"What?" Taylor asked, giggling, her giggling was soon stopped short though when Chad pulled her in for a kiss, Taylor of course quickly responded and then Chad positioned her so she lay underneath him, and he was lying on top of her. They kissed passionately, and rolled around Chads bed for the rest of the evening.

The next morning Zeke and Sharpay walked into school with their arms around eachother so it was perfectly clear they had made up. Troy looked over and Zeke sort of glared at him, Sharpay looked at him with a pitying look. Troy lowered his head, averted his gaze and walked on by as they walked past him and over to Ryan and Gabriella who were standing at Ryans locker, Gabriella hugged Sharpay and they all spoke for a while, Troy stood outside the theatre, sighing. _I ruined things, I messed up big time..._ He thought to himself and walked away from them, to the cafeteria where he saw everyone stop and look at him when the doorswung shut behind him.

_"...tried to break them up..."_

_"...jealous..."_

_"...forced himself on her..."_

He didn't understand where the last whispers came from but he knew how rumours could spread around the school, which he hated. He turned around and walked out of the cafeteria leaving the gossipers behind he walked straight down the hallway where Sharpay was standing with Zeke, Gabriella and Ryan still he grabbed her arm as he passed and started pulling her down the corridor.

"Hey where are you going with her Troy?" Ryan shouted down the corridor, Sharpay was just confused, by what was going on and half resisting Troy but half going on with him. When Troy didn't reply Ryans question Zeke took off down the corridor after them, he stopped them at the front door of the school.

"Where are you going with her Troy?" He asked.

"I just want to talk to her, chillax okay?"  
Sharpay by now had broken free from Troys grasp on her arm.

"Woah?! Her and she has a name." She said defiantly at the two boys.

"Fine, I want to go speak to Sharpay, okay?" Troy repeated. Zeke looked at Sharpay who nodded at him, then he threw his hands in the air as defeat and walked away just as Troy took Sharpay outside.

"Whats going on Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Whats going on?! Whats going on?! Everyone is speaking about me. Everyone. And nobody is speaking TO me!" He shouted, there was nobody around as they walked down the steps.

"Troy thats not my fault everyone found out! I haven't told but you know how things pick up like that!"

"They are saying I forced myself on you!"  
"Well thats a lie, but you just have to ignore them." Sharpay tried to calm him down slowly.

"Sharpay I can't help the way I feel about you, I can't. And I can't help the timing either. I'm really sorry." Troy was glad to get that off his chest, it had been on his mind since yesterday evening.

"Troy...I'm sorry I don't feel the same way anymore." Sharpay said, looking down.Troy walked over to her and put his hands at her sides.  
"But you have before?" He asked, she looked up at him.

"Well...yes but..I don'tsee what that"  
Toy interrupted her, plain and simply by leaning down and kissing her, and there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

* * *

**Hey all I hope you enjoyed the new chapter its actually quite short because its mainly people speaking in it, but I left it at a cliffhanger, (kinda) haha. Hope you enjoy!**

_Angel Of The Starz:** Maybe they will...maybe they won't Haha!**_

_ZASHLEYFAN4EVER**: Haha he was a bit over-reactive but he was just angry at Troy. All is sorted now, don't worry I will tell him that. :)**_

_LanaLang79**: Sorry for the disappointment but see I put a little in! Put a bit in...**_

_AngelEyes2332**: Haha I am wearing black and pink socks yay! Well, you are welcome!**_

_socceroxzgrl**: Thanks, theres a tiny bit at the end there but wait til the sequel!**_

_Tryanistique-xx**: Thanks! Haha maybe for another fanfiction Tryanistique...another fanfiction...but I think he's looking forward to doing his nails with Gabi!**_

_zashleyalways**: Yup! Ryan and Gabi are getting closer and closer..**_

_TroypayandZashleyLoving**: Yeah well you...you...see right through me. Aww thank you!! Thank you. Hehe**_

_actingalex13**: Aw thanks, and thats true I guess, because well...yeah he was. But they are sorted now. But might not be for long thanks to Troy..**_

_ZaShLeYhSm14**: I did!**_

**Hey thanks all you lovely reviewers, you are all sooo nice. :) Anyway I suppose I had better go and stop keeping you on this page reading. Teehee. Bye all! Oh and I put a little bit of Troypay in at the end there so you shan't be disappointed, maybe there will be some after all. Anyway, and the Christmas Present you will not get until after the new year because I am going to write all 4 chapters, and post them all in the same day. Kay? Luv yas!**

**Coop XxX**


	8. Theatre Fun, Kisses and Secrets

**Theatre Fun, Passionate Kisses and Secrets**

Sharpay almost let herself give into the kiss, she had to admit it did feel good. But after a moment she reegained her senses and brought her hand up in the air with intentions of batting him away. But before she could, Troy grabbed her wrist and this shocked her, so she kicked him right in the groin. He stopped and moved backwards, falling onto the ground he moaned in pain. Sharpay stood where she was, stunned. _What just happened?_ She thought to herself as she stood to her feet and composed herself, Troy looked at her with pained eyes, and she could feel her eyes watering a little. She was so not crying in front of him, no way.

Inside, Zeke had been watching through the window of the door, he saw Troy kiss Sharpay and he felt rage boiling up inside of him, he turned and punched the wall.

"Whats going on?!" Taylor who had been standing at the lockers shouted aloud.

"Troy just kissed Sharpay, and she didn't try to stop him!" Zeke cried out, he felt heartbroken, he had really liked her. He knew they had only been dating for around a week or so but still..he really thought they had shared something special.

"No way!" Gabriella said as her, Taylor, Ryan and Chad rushed to the front door to look, all they saw was Troy lying on the ground obviously in pain and Sharpay standing with a stunned look on her face.

"Umm dude, Troys rolling around the grass, are you sure they were kissing?" Chad asked, unsure.

"Yeah man, I _saw_ them." Zeke glared at Chad.

"Here they come, act natural." Taylor said quickly and they all moved away from the door. Troy walked in first, quite obviously still in pain he walked past and Sharpay walkedin afterwards, she looked Zeke in the eyes and knew, he had seen them. She shook her head, and Zeke's heart softened, he took his girlfriend in his arms and she let him, she stood there like a vulnerable child. Zeke took her hand.

"We'll just get through the day and that will be it, kay?" He said softly and Sharpay just nodded. As they all started walking up the corridor Chad furrowed his brow.

"Troy was my best friend, what does this mean? Are we still speaking to him?" He asked. Ryan just shrugged.

"Depends, Sharpay and Gabi do you wanna speak to Troy?" Zeke said, looking down at the two girls, both of which shook their heads pitifully whilst looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry guys, but I feel like he's trying to ruin me and Zekes relationship. I can't speak to him while he's being like this. Maybe if we give him some time he will calm down." Sharpay suggested to which the others nodded and mumbled their agreement.

* * *

Exactly one week later after school Sharpay was in the theatre singing and calming her nerves by listening to a song, she sighed as she lay on the theatre stage. None of them had spoken to Troy all week and he hadn't spoken to them either, part of her heart was breaking. He was her best friend, she wanted to speak to him, and to hug him. She wanted to hear his voice and see his smile, and the way things had used to be.

"I miss that." She said quietly to herself, staring at the stage roof.

"Miss what?" A voice echoed through the empty theatre, she sat up and looked over, only to see the one and only Troy Bolton. She instantly changed to the Ice Queen Mode.

"Shouldn't you be in basketball practise?" She asked coldly and narrowed her eyes at him as he walked down the aisle towards the stage.

"Listen, Shar..."  
"Sharpay"

"What?" Troy looked at her as he reached the stage, confused.

"Call me Sharpay." She replied icily.

"Okay...Sharpay." Troy said as he pulled himself up onto the stage. Sharpay was seated in a cross-legged position to which Troy sat across from her on his knees. He continued, "Please forgive me. I'm so sorry as to what happened last week. I've really been thinking about it and what I did was wrong. I can't force you to like me and I really want things to be the way they were. I want to be your best friend and have you be mine, I want to be Chads friend, and Gabi's, and Zekes and even Taylors. I miss all you guys and while you have eachother I have nobody. I'm so sorry, I can't even begin to explain how guilty I feel. I am happy for you and Zeke, I never intended for you guys break up, I didn't want that. I just wanted you."

They both sat in silence, Troys words hung in the eerie air of the still theatre. Sharpay looked at him, she was mainly shocked that Troy could actually say that, but she was also touched too. That he had really thought about it, and genuinly felt sorry.

"I forgive you." She breathed at last. Troys whole face lit up and it was obvious.

"Thank you Sharpay!" He leaned forward with such happiness and excitement and gave her the tightest hug she thought she had ever recieved in her life and again he touched her heart. Her whole body tingled as she slowly hugged him back.  
"I'm glad." He said slowly as they broke apart.

"Me too." She said as she lay back down, intending to continue on her staring at the ceiling but Troy lay down beside her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. They had always done this together, before the past week. And Sharpay was quite happy to let it happen again. So they lay there until 5pm and spoke for hours about this, and that, and people they knew. They gossiped and laughed, they sang and they danced because the entire theatre was empty. It was theirs. Their theatre.

"Hey Shar?" Troy said as they sat at the front of the stage exhausted but still swinging their legs.

"Yeah?" She looked at him, seriously.

"This is Our Theatre right?" He asked slowly and Sharpay nodded.

"Sure as hell, its ours." Sharpay replied as she jumped off the stage and began to walk up the aisle, Troy looked after her.

"Where are you going?" He called.

"Home! Its 5pm!" She laughed as she reached the top, she managed she hear Troy curse loudly and jump off the stage before she walked up the hallway.

She was glad things were back to normal and back to the way things once were, and she smiled over this as she reached her pink locker. In the spirit of Christmas coming she had put some pink tinsel on the inside which the gang had laughed at. Now Troy would laugh too. She heard footsteps behind her and smiled, thinking it was Troy she turned to see Zeke. Sharpay had to admit her heart fell a little in disappointment but being an actress she managed to hide it well.  
"Hey!" She smiled and hugged, him as she went to go back toher locker he kissed her, quite passionately and pushed her back against the locker. Sharpay responded, but she was a little confused. Once they had broken apart she looked up at him confused.

"I'm better than that Bolton." Zeke growled.  
"Actually about Troy..." Sharpay began.

"He's so annoying. You don't think I don't see the way he keepslooking at you? With those big blue eyes of his, and his face. Longing, he wants you. And he will do anything to have you. I hate him, I hope he dies." Zeke continued, he looked at Sharpay "What were you going to say?" He asked smiling at her.

"Oh, er nothing." Sharpay bit her lip and smiled. _I'll tell him later...

* * *

_

**Hey all hope this chapter was 'good for you too' it took me ages to write though. I hope you liked it in the end. :) Anyhow Lovely Reviewer Time!**

_actingalex13**: All questions were answered here, he didn't blow up cause he trusts Sharpay but now she's keeping a secret from him!**_

_zashleyalways**: Hopefully they will haunt you no more! She tried to slap him as you can tell.**_

_Anonymous**: Heres your update thanks for R&Ring!**_

_ZASHLEYFAN4EVER**: Well, yeah Zeke was pretty pissed. But he forgave his love. TROYPAY IS **__**LOVE**_

_LanaLang79**: Thanks! I'm lookig forward to actually getting it up and out there, so thanks! Hope you liked the chappie!**_

_ZaShLeYhSm14**: Well I kinda forgot too...and I'm too lazy to actually check so...**_

_Tryanistique-xx**: I know you did, I know you did. But I will write one with you starring. :) You can have Ryan there NOT here. Actually I will do that in the sequel, you gave me a good idea. :)**_

_xBeautifulBabe405x**: Haha, you keep going round and round. Yup!**_

**Thanks so much all you guys and I hope you enjoyed the Trailor to End Of The Year. ALL FOUR PARTS WILL BE POSTED AS ONE I've drilled it into your heads so much so yeah...off I go!**

**Coop XxX**


	9. Performance Betrayal and Death Glares

**Performance, Betrayal and Death-Glares**

Sharpay walked into school that morning and smiled as Zeke walked over to her, it had been two weeks since her and Troy had made up and Zeke didn't know yet but Sharpay figured she was going to have to tell him today due to the assignment they had been given from Mrs Darbus last week. Sharpay smirked, her and Troy had worked on it all weekend, and every night after school last week. Coach Bolton had informed them that Basketball Season was officially over so Troy had only been too happy to agree to staying late at night in the theatre. Mrs Darbus had put everyone into pairs of their own choice and she knew Troy and Sharpay would work well together, Ryan and Gabriella were on a team too and a bunch of other nobodies in the Drama Club. Kelsi wasn't taking part but simply helping some of the younger members in the Drama Club get a feel on what they would be doing. She remembered Mrs Darbus' words exactly.

_Mrs Darbus stood at the front of the classroom, Sharpay was sitting next to the window and Troy was sitting beside her, drawing funny faces onto the cover of his school book. Sharpay occasionally smiled and giggled with him but she didn't wanna get into trouble today. Ryan and Gabi were sitting behind her and she could hear Ryan sigh the moment Mrs Darbus stood up, she had a reputation for making long speeches._

_"Hello Drama Club!" She said cheerfully, but with no response she continued, "Now since it is nearing the end of the school term, I decided it might be fun since Kelsi will be writing the Spring Musicale for after Christmas Break, it might be extra fun to try an assignment!" She smiled as the classroom let out a groan. Gabriella's head fell against the desk._

_"Montez lift that head." Mrs Darbus pointed out and continued, "So I am going to let you choose a partner, and you will perform a song to our little audience here next Monday. Please the songs must not be rude of any nature, and not too long. Also remember you only have a weeks notice so not too complicated, but if you turn up unprepared it will be detention for a MONTH after Christmas Break. And we don't want that, that will mean no auditioning for the Spring Musicale!" Mrs Darbus warned. "Now please, get started everyone! Choose your partners and decide on a song between you. No disagreements now !" And with that Mrs Darbus sat down, the classroom bustled to life. People switching seats and speaking.  
"Partners?" Sharpay heard from beside her, she turned and looked at Troys expectant face._

_"But of course." She replied with a smile, which cause him to grin broadly._

"Hello...earth to Sharpay?" Zeke said playfully waving a hand in front of her face. She snapped out of the history, and smiled at him as he leaned down and kissed her. She couldn't believe they had already been together for 3 weeks and a bit, it had felt like nothing but it had felt like forever, only because of the week she hadn't spoken to Troy. Gabriella and Ryan were all speaking to him now too, it was only Zeke who really wasn't. But Zeke would calm down in time, even though it had already been three weeks. Sharpay smilked in her head, it was set to be the end of term this week, on Wednesday she was free of school for 2 weeks. _Blissful weeks..._She thought to herself as Zeke pushed her against a locker, still kissing her, they had turned it into a French Kiss now and were being quite passionate. They heard someone clear their throat behind them and stopped, part of Sharpay was glad for it, but she shook that thought off. Zeke turned round to reveal Chad and Taylor standing behind him. Sharpay smiled sheepishly and flushed.

"You two can do stuff like that, alone." Taylor commented as they all started walking along the hallway.

"We're coming to see you guys in our free period today. We spoke to Mrs Darbus, and she said we could come." Chad said smiling, Zeke looked confused. Sharpay bit her lip.

"What? Going to what?" Zeke asked confused, looking at Chad. Taylor looked at Sharpay with a 'you didn't tell him?' look, Sharpay shook her head sheepishly and turned away.

"The performance assignment Mrs Darbus gave Sharpay..." Chad looked at Zeke, Sharpay gave Chad a death look and crossed her arms.

"How come you didn't tell me?" Zeke looked at Sharpay.

"It wasn't important."She shrugged.

"It is to me, you know I'll be there." Zeke smiled, gave her a kiss and walked away to class.

"Great..." Sharpay forced a smile until he was out of sight and then glared at Chad, who held his hands up in the air.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't know! Honest!" He cried out, backing against the lockers.

"Whats he gonna say when he see's me singing and dancing with Troy? He hates Troy!" She hissed and walked over to Chad, hitting his head.

"Stupid!" She cried out, Taylor watched, Chad looked over at her pleadingly.

"You deserve it." She simply said.

* * *

Sharpay stood backstage, waiting nervously. Ryan and Gabriella were on just now, her and Troy were the last act, she could feel her stomach churning. Not because she had stagefright, she had performed plenty of times before - she was afraid of what Zeke might think when he saw her dancing with his new found enemy. Troy bounded over to her smiling.

"You all set?" He asked happily. She gave a weak nod and immediately his brow furrowed.

"You okay?" He asked, taking her hand.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine Troy, just nerves is all." She smiled and took a deep breath, "I'm okay now." Troy hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. She didn't know why he was so happy. But he was.

Soon the crowd was cheering for Gabriella and Ryan and it was their turn, Sharpay let Troy take her by the hand and wait by the side stages as the curtain fell. Gabriella and Ryan walked over to them, they looked so cute in their matching outfit. Sharpay kissed both of them on the cheeks and smiled.

"You were great." She complimented, and they smiled.  
"Thanks! Hey good luck man." Ryan hit Troy on the back before leading Gabriella off and backstage. The curtain had completely fallen now and Mrs Darbus was motioning for Sharpay and Troy to get out. Troy ran to the other side of the stage, and Sharpay ran to where she would be just visible on stage right.

(**A/N: **_Sharpay Singing _**Troy Singing _Both Singing)_**

"_Someday, I will find my prince.  
He may be far away, but I know he will come  
Someday"_

Sharpay felt a shudder as her voice echoed through the theatre, she had only spoken there, she looked dead across at Troy who was on stage right, and blocked all thoughts of Zeke out of her mind so she could concentrate 110 on the show. The music started, indicating they had to move so they both walked forward.

_**"Prince of my dreams, far away  
To call my own, some day"**_

_**  
**"Oh woah"_

_**"Prince of my dreams, far away  
To call my own, some day"**_

_"Yeah yeah.."_

The music properly started and they met in the middle, Troy was wearing a light blue suit, he looked quite magical. She was wearing a loose flowing light blue dress with ragged bits down her arms.

_"Someday my prince will come  
__Someday I'll find my love  
__And how thrilling that moment will be  
__When the prince of my comes to me"_

Sharpay turned away from Troy and he moved up behind her slipping his arm around her waist, holding his mic at his mouth.

_"He will whisper I love you"_

_"_**I love you**" Troy whispered in her ear, but the whole theatre heard it because of his mic.

_"And steal a kiss or two"_

**_"_Just for you"** Troy whispered, Sharpay smiled and walked forward from him.

"_Though he may be far away  
I will find my love someday"_

**"Someday we'll say and do  
All the things we've been longing to  
****And I'll know her the moment we meet  
****For my heart will start skipping a beat"  
**_**"Someday, when my dreams come true"**_

_**  
**"Somewhere, waiting for me  
Theres someone I'm longing to see  
Someone I can't help but adore  
__Who will thrill me forevermore..."_

**"Someday we'll say and do  
All the things we've been longing to  
****And I'll know her the moment we meet  
****For my heart will start skipping a beat"  
**_**"Someday, when my dreams come true"**_

Troy and Sharpay met in the middle, singing to eachother now more than the audience, the music seemed to fade, and the spotlight was just on them. Zeke from where he was standing did not like the look of the way things were going, since when was Sharpay friends with him anyway? Then Sharpay spoke into the microphone.

_"Someday, my prince will come.."_

"**Someday, my princess will come..."**

They walked around eachother still always gazing eachother in the eyes.  
"_And I will find my love..."_

**"And I will find my love..."**

_"And on the moment we meet..."_

**"And on the moment we meet..."  
**They both leaned toward eachother, as though they were going to kiss, but then the music started up to Zekes relief and they both turned away from eachother.

_**"Prince of my dreams, far away  
To call my own, some day"**_

_**  
**"Oh woah"_

_**"Prince of my dreams, far away  
To call my own, some day"**_

_"Yeah yeah.."_

_**"Prince of my dreams, far away**_

**"Prince of my dreams, far away_  
To call my own, some day_**

**Call your own, someday_"_**

_**"Prince of my dreams, far away  
To call my own, some day"**_

The music stopped, the lights dimmed and they held hands and took a bow, smiling. Zeke growled in his mouth, they looked so happy sparks had practically been flying the whole time they had been performing together, as much as Zeke didn't like it, he guessed he was probably going to have to make a descision that night. Not that he wanted to, but he could see who Sharpay was _really_ in love with, and it wasn't him. Whether she had admitted it or not, it was true.

"Oh my god you guys were great!" Gabriella rushed over o them and gave them each a hug, Sharpay was still quite shocked.  
"We were so in tune with eachother it was amazing Shar!" Troy smiled happily and gave her a big hug, she hugged back.  
"Anyway me and Gabi are going out for a celebratory dinner, wanna come with?" Ryan asked, putting his arm around Gabriellas waist, to which Sharpay and Troy both shook their heads.

"We don't wanna intrude on your 'alone' time." Troy laughed. Ryan and Gabi shrugged, said their goodbyes and off they went happily to wherever they were having dinner. Troy looked at Sharpay.

"You were so good!" Troy said, grasping her shoulders.

"Nah it was all you really..." Sharpay smiled, shyly.

"Since when were you modest?"  
"I dunno, you know what I love though?" Sharpay smiled, and leaned forward.

"What?" Troy looked down at her, his heart surged a little just as it had when they had leaned in to pretend they were about to kiss, Troy would have kissed her there and then.

"When they thought we were going to kiss, and everyone was watching closely. Then we spun away." She said, only she didn't spin away, they just got closer and closer to eachother, soon their lips were almost touching and Sharpay had put all thoughts of Zeke to the back of her mind, she had nearly forgotten he existed. When they closed the gap between them Sharpay couldn't believe it.

She was kissing Troy Bolton.

* * *

**THEY KISSED!!! OO OH MY GOD Haha. Anyway sorry I won't be replying to any reviewers this time. My sisters home and I have to rearrange my room so she can 'sleep' uggggghhh its so annoying. If I were here, I'd just put up with noise. ¬¬ -angry- Anyway I apologise to all my reviewers, but DO REVIEW cause I will reply next time, I love you all!!!**

**Coop XxX**


	10. Guilt, A Performance and Smoke

**Guilt, A Performance and Smoke**

Troy raised his eyebrows in shock, he was kissing Sharpay Evans, not only did she have a boyfriend but she was his best friend, and she was _responding_. But he wasn't going to complain as he put his hands on her waist and hers were at the back of his neck. Troys heart was fluttering, oddly enough, this was no regular kiss it was so different ot any he had shared with Gabriella, it meant more to him it was making his stomach queasy, it made him feel weak at the knees like he wantedto keel over but he couldn't because he had the most beautiful girl, attatched to him and it was the best feeling.

"And how long has this been going on?!" Came a horrified voice from the side. Sharpay and Troy broke apart and looked at the person who had interrupted them, Sharpays horror streaked across her face, she quickly removed her arms from Troys neck andTroy removed his from her waist.

"Zeke!" She cried out at his turningback and rushed after him, "Its not what it looks like!" Troy could hear her say just before the doors closed behind her.

"Zeke!" Sharpay called running after him down the hall, he was walking in wide strides and it was hard to keep up, she was running in heels. She repeated, "Zeke!" He turned around and looked at her, all she could read was hurt and betrayal on his face, he took one look at her and looked away, shaking his head. They had been dating for a month and she had been cheating on him for how long?

"That was the first time thats happened Zeke." Sharpay said, her voice echoed in the long empty hall, and he looked at her with doubt spread across his face, Sharpay felt her heart fall heavy with guilt.

"Really Zeke, I didn't mean for it to happen...I didn't." She pouted a bit, but not intentionally.

"How long have you two been friends again? You've been lying to me about that too!" He exclaimed.

"I meant to tell you...but.."

"But what?!" he interrupted, Sharpay was slowly walking over to him.

"But you said you hated him, you wanted him to die Zeke. You can't have meant that, can you?" She asked, warily.

"I meant it then and I still do, especially now after seeing the two of you..." Zeke let himself trail off and he looked Sharpay firmly in the eye.

"I meant it then and I mean it now."

"I'm sorry." She muttered, looking at the ground and then back up at him.

"Yeah." Zeke paused and looked at Sharpay, she looked quite weak but he wasn't going to give into any charade, "Me too." He turned and began to walk away. Sharpay just stood there, she knew she deserved this, but she couldn't help feel a slight ray of hope when he turned back around and looked at her, he still had utter betrayal of her in his eyes though. She looked at him.

"And you know? I can't believe I ever fell for that act of yours." He spat.

"What?" She looked at him, confused and a little hurt.

"C'mon Sharpay, being all nice and stuff. Smiling and complimenting people, thats not you. You are an Ice Queen." He hissed at her, she looked taken aback.

"Zeke..."

"You are an Ice Quuen!" He repeated, looking at her before adding, "You're a bitch!" He yelled and turned around he walked away. His voice echoed through the hallway and it still echoed in her mind when he had walked out the main door of the school. Sharpay walked over to one of the walls and leaned her back against it, letting herself slip down so she was sitting on the floor. She couldn't believe what had just happened, she wasn't _interested _in Troy Bolton but why had she responded when he kissed her? Why had it felt so good? Sharpay smiled in her mind when she remembered the electricity she had felt shooting through her body, the chemistry, her stomach feeling like it might explode. She heard the theatre door open and turned her head to see Troy, he walked over to her and kneeled in front of her.

"What happened?" He asked, enveloping her in a cuddle, she just let him but she didn't respond.

"He said I was an act, an Ice Queen, and a bitch. He wishes you were dead Troy." She muttered into his chest, Troy nodded and tightened his grip.

"I'm sorry I kissed you, again." He whispered but to his surprise she shook her head.

"Don't be, I liked it. It was different to Zekes kisses, but we shouldn't let it happen again."

"You're right..." He whispered and trailed off as he lifted Sharpay to her feet, when she moved her head away from his chest he realised she hadn't been crying and to be honest, he was a little surprised. She stepped away from him.

"I'm going to stay in the theatre, if you don't mind. I'd rather be alone right now." She whispered, Troy simply nodded and turned away, he knew what he was going to do next, because he couldn't bear Sharpay to be alone right now if she was hurting. But he know in his mind, she didn't want to speak to him. Troy heard the door close behind him meaning Sharpay was in the theatre, he took out his phone and started to dial a number.

Sharpay lay on the stage trying to work out how she could have been so stupid, she had really liked Zeke but she had betrayed him. Her heart felt so heavy, she felt so shameful. A tear trickled down her cheek as she sat up and hugged her knees. _You shouldn't be crying over a boy you weak little girl!_ She shrieked to herself in her mind and hastily wiped the tear away, she stood up and walked across the stage once, then twice, listening to the satisfying _click, click_ of her heels on the linoleum stage floor as she went. She stoppd at the piano and sat down, beginning to play the tune of 'Breaking Free' to herself she slowly hummed along, not singing or moving, she let her emotion be poured into the piano, the music for once in her life. Then she heard the theatre door slam shut, and Ryans voice ringing through the theatre, although she didn't make out what he was saying, she could hear him running down the aisle to her and she abruptly stopped, turning to face him just as he jumped up onto the stage.

"Sharpay! Troy phoned me, are you okay? He told me everything." Ryan walked over to her, out of breath he must have ran the whole way here.  
"Did you leave your dinner to come here?" She asked quietly. Ryan shook his head, dismissing it.

"We were nearly done anyway Gabriella understood. I heard though, are you okay?" Ryan asked again, slowly pulling her into a hug. She hugged him back tightly.

"I'm fine, really. I just don't want to think about it." She said, and Ryan nodded.

"Well then we had better take your mind off of it!!" He grinned and walked away from her over to the CD player, she giggled as he bent down and put a cd in it that was sitting on the floor.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, looking over at him and giggling. He stood up and tossed her a microphone which she caught swiftly and looked at him. He held his up.

"You tell me." He smiled as the music started and Sharpay laughed out loud, it had been so long since they had practised this song.

_"Mucho Gusto"_ Ryan spoke into his microphone and the rest, as they say is history. They danced and sang for as long as they could, anything Ryan would do to take Sharpays mind off her recent heartbreak seemed to be working and this pleased him as he danced along with her to 'Bop The Top, 'Breaking Free', 'What I've Been Looking For' and a few more songs from the Spring Musical, it was a real blast to the past for them. By the end Sharpay was giggling on the stage and the time had passed by quickly. It was already 5pm and the only people left in the school by now would be janitors and the cafeteria ladies, they began to clear up all the mess they had made.

Meanwhilst in the cafeteria the workers had finished preparing the food for tomorrows lunch, they were just washing the dishes and one of the women once she had finished drying some of the more valuable dishes that couldn't be put in a dishwasher she threw the dishcloth onto one of the worktops without a glance backwards and called to the others, they walked out of the cafeteria and shut the door behind them, happy their day was over. But the gas cooker was still on, and the dishcloth caught fire.

"Ryan do you know where the keys are?" Sharpay called as she cleared up the CD's they had left lying around, referring to the keys Mrs Darbus entrusted unto them to lock up the theatre in the school. They also had a key to the main door but it probably wasn't locked, the janitors were still roaming around the school.  
"Yeah I have them with me!" She heard Ryan reply from backstage and smiled, she sat down on the stage humming the tune to 'Bop To The Top' and waiting for Ryan.

Once Ryan was finally ready - Sharpay felt like she had been waiting a lifetime - they began to walk up the theatre aisle when she smelt a funny smell in the air and looked at Ryan who was also confused.

"Do you smell that?" She asked and he nodded.

"Is something burning?" He asked to himself more than her and overtook her, he opened the door and was surprised to open it to a cloud of smoke. Him and Sharpay coughed and tried to see where it was coming from, at one end of the hallway they could make out the bright orange of flames licking the walls and scorching them, the alarm was on the wall and it had been burnt and melted. Sharpay stared at the sight open mouthed, stunned.

"Oh...My...God..." She breathed as the twins both stared wide-eyed.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long for me to write! I've been soo busy with Christmas and New Year and tomorrow I am going away for a few days so I won't be back until the 8th! Hope you guys all had a fantastic New Year, I know I did!**

_Lanalang79**: Hope you had a really good Christmas! I did:D Well heres the update, I'm sorry it took so long!**_

_AnimeRose93**: haha here you go, longer than expected though! Hope you had good holidays!**_

_zashleyalways**: Heres your update! Again, it took AGES sorry. :(**_

_Mac'squeaky**: Yes they kissed! And maybe they do love eachother..but will they ever manage to get together?**_

_Zefron Obsessed**: Yum Troypay, hah thanks so much. :)**_

_ZASHLEYFAN4EVER**: Okay yeah...you can date Zeke...He is hot but I LOVE Troy so much better...**_

_Jenny1991**: Thank you so much! I'm flattered haha, and well you see what happened. Poor Shar.**_

**Next update won't be till after the 8th Okay guys? Sorry but thats it really! Bye!!!!**

**Coop XxX**


	11. THE FINALE

**THE FINALE**

Sharpay and Ryan ran back into the theatre, Sharpay shrieking and not quite knowing what to do. The corridor had been filled with smoke and those orange flames licking at the walls and scorching everything in sight. They stood at the bottom of one of the aisles and at the beginning of the stage.

"What do we do?!" Sharpay turned to her brother, they were both very pale and afraid, he had fear written in his eyes and she could see it.

"You expect me to know?!" Ryan asked in a shrill voice, Sharpay turned away from him exasperated. _Maybe I deserve this..._ She thought quietly to herself and sat down on one of the chairs in the front row, Ryan noticing her real pout and her sad eyes walked over and sat next to her.

"Whats wrong Shar?" He asked, and soothingly rubbed circles into her back with his fingers. Sharpay didn't reply but simply stared at the floor, Ryan suddenly remembered.

"Sharpay, I really think this is not the time to have a mood swing, in case you never noticed theres a raging fire right outside the theatre door!" Ryan exclaimed and Sharpay looked up.

"You're right! We have to get out of here!" She shrieked and stood up, she ran onto the stage quickly and behind the curtains.

"Shar where are you going?!" Ryan asked, following her quickly to see she was pulling and pushing on the backstage theatre door that led to outside, but unfortunately she had no luck. Sharpay kicked the door hopelessly with her high heeled shoe and sighed out of frustration.

"Mrs Darbus must have locked it." Sharpay mumbled, disappointed. Ryan panicked.

"Well now what?! That was our only way out unless we go THROUGH the fire. There are no windows here, do you see any windows?!?!" As he shouted this he ran across the stage in a flurry of panic, waving his arms in the air madly. Sharpay walked over to him and stopped him, she grabbed his arm and slowly loweed it from above his head.

"Its all we can do, I know its smoky and I know we probably won't be able to see, but its all we can do. If we want to get out alive Ryan..." Sharpay let her voice trail off and she turned her head to the door, she could admit she was afraid of what was on the other side, Ryans voice interrupted her thoughts of fear.

"What if the flames are already too close?!"

"Then we..." Sharpay looked around for answer, her eyes scanning the theatre she had seen a million times she found her solution, "We go through that door, its a little further from the school entrance but also from the fire."  
Sharpay pointed at the door and Ryan nodded, so up they went hand in hand tearing up the aisle in the theatre Ryan felt the door handle, he jumped away from it and shook his hand cursing under his breath.

"Its hot." He said, rubbing his hand against his shirt, Sharpay looked at him and she got down onto the floor to peer underneath the door, sure as anything there was an orange glow and that could only mean one thing.

Not Good.

Sharpay got back up to her feet.

"Lets go." She said and grasped hold of her twins arm leading him back down the theatre they ran onto the stage and back through backstage where the door to the school was. This time Ryan tested the door handle, it was warm but not too hot to give any suggestion the fire was right outside. Just then they head a loud noise like a bang Sharpay ran over to the stage, the door had been burnt and now the fire was ripping through the theatre, through all the chairs which were made of gorgeous red velvet, and right beside her she saw that the curtains had caught fire from the sparks, she screamed and tears welled up in her eyes both from the smoke and the fact that her precious theatre was going to be nothing more than rubble. _Where are the emergency services?_  
"Comeon Ryan lets go, hurry!!" Sharpay ran and pushed Ryan right out into the hallway where they were engulfed in smoke. It was everywhere, in their eyes and noses, in their mouths and lungs causing them to cough and their eyes to well up further Sharpay could feel tears streaming down her face and when she opened her eyes all she could see was orange.

"Ryan?!" She shouted, unable to see him but she could hear his coughing. Suddenly an arm grabbed her from behind.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" Ryan called grabbing his sister by the arm and dragging her as far as he could see, which wasn't really very far. They came to the end of the corridor, it was less smoky over here but the fire was quick and was soon catching up to them, that was when they heard the almighty crack, Sharpay looked up and the ceiling came crashing down on them.

* * *

Outside Troy walked over to the scene, his father had been called as one of the teachers at East High to be told there was a fire at the school so Troy had raced right down his heart was in his throat as he saw the huge blazing fire. It was coming out of all the windows both upstairs and downstairs, the fire brigade were there and the police, and to his misery he saw an ambulance sitting nearby as a just-in-case.

"Hey!" Troy walked over to one of the policemen who looked at him with disregard.

"Not now son, we're trying to put out a fire." He said trying to shove past Troy but Troy moved with him.

"I think my friends are in there." He said, now the policeman was interested.

"Their names?"  
"Ryan and Sharpay Evans."

"When did you last see them?"

"Sharpay was upset so she had gone to the theatre to calm down, and I was worried so I called Ryan and he had gone to her, that was the last time I saw either of them sir." Troy paused before adding, "They had the keys to the theatre and have been quite known to stay in there really late, thats why I'm worried. I think it was around 4pm I last saw Sharpay and 4.30pm for Ryan." Troy cringed and took a deep breath, the policeman muttered into his walkie talkie.

"We'll get right on it. We'll call the Evans household, find out if Ryan and Sharpay got home today and if they haven't, they very well might be in there." The policeman patted his shoulder and walked away, Troy pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

_"Hello?"_

"Gabi its Troy, you should come down to the school right away."

_"Why? Whats going on? Is everything okay?"_

"Theres been a fire Gabi, Ryan and Sharpay might still be inside and they're trying to put it out now. Just get down here as fast as you can."

The line went dead, Troy put his phone back in his pocket and looked at the school.

* * *

Sharpay groaned and opened her eyes, now all she could see was orange. The flames were everywhere and the smoke was in her lungs so she couldn't breath, her eyes felt clogged up with ash and before long she had to close them again, she tried to speak but all that came out was a croak and when she tried to move her right foot a searing pain shot through her body, then darkness. 

Ryan opened his eyes, he was surrounded by darkness. _Am I dead?_ he thought to himself but quickly dismissed that when he could still hear the flames, he could taste blood in his mouth and his whole body was in pain, he couldn't move at all. His eyes closed slowly again and it got harder and harder for him to breath, the smoke entering his lungs slowly. _Where am I? Wheres Sharpay?!_ Ryan panicked in his mind before the darkness covered him once more.

* * *

Gabriella walked over to Troy, she was speechless at the sight before her the High School just in flames, some of it had been put out and they had worked out its origin too, when she looked up at Troy she could see the fire in his eyes, but she could also see fear and worry.

"They say it started in the cafeteria." Troy croaked quietly, his voice catching in his throat. Gabriella nodded.

"Are you worried?" She asked, crossing her arms and looking up at him.

"Yes."

"Me too."  
Troy didn't even look at her, he just kept gazing at the fire and the wreck that was once their school, a place they had gone to everyday and stayed after hours until early evening foir various reasons, now it was all gone and not only was that gone but now perhaps the most important person in his life - Sharpay - might be taken from him too and that was something he couldn't bear. He swalled but it came out as more of a gulp for his mouth was very dry, it felt like cardboard.

"I called Zeke, Chad and Taylor before I got here, I hope you don't mind." Gabriella said quietly and Troy just shook his head but only slightly.

"No." He said just as quiet, "I don't mind."  
"Good, because here they are."  
Right behind them Chad, Taylor and Zeke walked over Chad and Taylor had their arms around eachother and Taylor felt sick with worry they gave Gabriella a hug, Zeke walked over to Troy.

"Hey man." He said awkwardly staring at his feet. Troy glanced at him and then back at the burning ruins of the school.

"Hey."  
"Listen man, I'm sorry about...everything. I should have never been so rough on her or you." Zeke said, scuffing his shoes by kicking them into the ground.

"Its okay."  
"I just hope...she can forgive me you know? When she gets out of there..." Zeke looked at Troy.

"If she gets out of there, alive." Troy said looking back at Zeke who nodded. Then the policeman walked over to them, but mainly looking at Troy.

"We have called and Ryan and Sharpay did no return to their house so we are assuming that they were inside the school, where did you say they were again?" He asked, concerned.

"The theatre, they went to the theatre." Troy swallowed again, not that it helped him at all.

"Well we are sending two paramedics with stretchers in, hopefully they will find your friends." The man said and then walked away, leaving the group of friends.

"Wow, I hope they're okay." Gabriella murmured. Troy looked at her angrily.

"Of course they're not going to be okay! In case you didn't notice the ENTIRE school is in flames!" He spat. Gabriella looked at her shoes, Chad put a hand on Troys shoulder.

"Calm down bro."

Taylor gasped and looked at Gabriella who looked back at her confused.

"Has it reached the schools gas supply yet?" Taylor asked in a frenzy, Gabriella narrowed her eyes.

"No...I don't think so, why would that..?" Zeke tried to say but Taylor interrupted.

"When it reaches the schools gas supply, the whole school will go up in smoke!" Taylor shrieked, which sent the others into an awful panic except Troy, who just felt a bit numb. Then as if on cue, the school literally exploded inside, they saw the flames suddenly billow out the window and hear an almighty 'BOOM' before they all threw themselves onto the road. Troy looked at the school.

"Sharpay!!!!"

"Ryan!!!!" Gabriella shrieked, and looked at the remains of the school, then slowly one by one they all got to their feet again. Troy ran to the policeman who was sending more men in.

"What does this mean?" He asked furiously. The policeman looked at him sorrowfully.

"This means that theres an 80 chance your friends, aren't going to be alive when we find them, or in serious damage. But we will find them I promise."

Tears welled up in Troys eyes for the first time in a long time, he couldn't believe it. Sharpay was gone? No it wasn't true.

"How can you say that?" His voice cracked in his throat again, "_How can you say that???"_ He repeated but the policeman did not reply, he simply walked away over to the police car. Troy turned and walked back to the group that had gathered.

"Well what did he say?" Zeke asked, Troy looked at all the eager worried eyes that were on him and shook his head he let a tear escape.

"He said that when they find them, theres an 80 chance they'll be dead."

"But a 20 chance they'll be alive? Thats good right?" Chad asked, and everybody looked at him.

"The odds of that are practically 80 to 1 this can't be happening." Taylor said, obviously distressed. Just then the policeman Troy had spoken to walked over to them, holding his alkie-talkie in his hands.

"We found your friends, they should be coming out now." He said, the group all gathered around the ambulance to see Ryan and Sharpay, Troy knew it was unrealistic but he really expected to see them walk out of there with only a few cuts and bruises but sadly, this was not the case. Troys heart fell, as did the entire group standing around the ambulance when they saw two stretchers being taken out, with the twins on top. When the men got closer, they saw that one was being covered, in a body bag.

* * *

**Okay well that is it, the end of Happy Together. I have of course decided to write a sequel but i want to write some other stories first so the sequal is not my top priority right now. I think it should be started around March though (If you can wait that long) but until then enjoy the finale of 'Save Me' which is coming up soon and then I will be bringing out 2 New stories, both of which I shall post the trailors to within the next week.**

**Thank You So Much For Reviewing**

_AngelEyes2232_

_laughingcity15_

_Baybe.Kayked.Fever_

_Angel of the Starz_

_hayzxx_

_Ashleys Fool_

_daydreamer198_

_heart.breaker.promise.maker_

_anonymous 'char'_

_actingalex13_

_dayspassby_

_Ryuu Amethyst_

_LanaLang79_

_zashleyalways_

_teenagexdisaster_

_you had me at hell no_

_Troypay'NZashleyLoveIsInTheAir_

_Tryanistique-xx_

_Chel08_

_socceroxztroypayroxgrl_

_ZaShLeYhSm14_

_anonymous 'everymileamemory'_

_XBeautifulBabe405X_

_Zefron Obsessed_

_Amz15_

_AnimeRose93_

_Mac'squeaky_

_Jenny1991_

_matau_

_Filipino-Chick_

_xofalling2deep_

_ready anf_

**Oh my god. What a lot of reviewers!!! Haha, well see you all soon and remember to check out my other stories **

**Happy New Year (a oneshot)**

**Kiss The Girl (a one shot)**

**End Of The Year (in progress a four shot)**

**Save Me (in progress nearly complete)**

**Love you Coop XxX**


End file.
